


What I intended

by aegoneryss



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, klausandcaroline, theoriginals - Fandom, thevampirediaries - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegoneryss/pseuds/aegoneryss
Summary: This short story picks up from where we left off from the vampire diaries ending, but will only focus on the last vampire standing, Caroline Forbes. Her quest to find her way back to a certain original is intense considering there was a feeling unresolved between them. Caroline is looking to settle those unresolved feelings and to finally find some answers to these eternal questions she has been asking herself...about Klaus Mikaelson.





	What I intended

"CAROLINE FORBES!" Someone shouted from the outside the Salvatore Boarding School. Caroline's ear perked up, she tucked her hair behind her ear to better hear. Caroline's face scrunched up with this puzzled expression.  
"CAROLINE ELIZABETH FORBES!" Someone shouted again. Caroline turned to face Alaric. 

"Did you hear that?" Caroline asked him. Alaric looked up from his paperwork.  
"Here what?" Caroline stood up and opened the front door, there was nobody outside. She walked back into the headmaster's office.  
"Someone is calling my name but I think it's coming from somewhere far," Caroline explained to a confused Alaric. "I gotta go."  
Caroline grabbed her coat and headed outside of the boarding school. She could still hear that person yelling out her name and the voice was familiar. She vamped sped towards the voice and swiftly found the source. Standing before her was a woman with a golden head, impeccably dressed and looking as fierce as ever. 

"Rebekah?" Caroline said in shock. "What are you doing here?" Caroline found herself in the woods with Rebekah Mikaelson, one of the sisters from the original family of vampires.  
"I need your help, Caroline," Rebekah said, desperately.  
"And why would I help you? We loathe each other, remember?" Caroline retorted.  
"Aren't we passed that? You've generously taken in my niece in your school," Rebekah said.  
"I did it for Hope alone, not for anyone else," Caroline said.  
"Oh no?" Rebekah paused. "Not even for my brother?" Caroline's heart skipped a beat, and suddenly her face went red.  
"Which one? You have a lot of them." Caroline said.  
"The only one that mattered to you," Rebekah answered, smugly. Caroline shook her head.  
"What do you want, Rebekah?" Caroline let out a breath.  
"Klaus is off the rails, not being with family has been hard on him, it affects him the most, especially not being with Hope," Rebekah said.  
"Yeah, I know," Caroline said. Caroline knew this was going to happen, after she heard from Hayley about the hollow, and how no Mikaelson could be within sniffing distance of each other. This would explain why Rebekah was calling from the woods, instead of coming up to the school, she was not allowed to be near Hope. And Caroline knew more than anyone how Klaus could be when he was not with his family, he cared about nothing more.  
"So what do you want me to do about it?" Caroline asked. She knew the answer, Rebekah wanted her to go to Klaus, act as a go-between for her.  
"Go to him, Caroline. Not only for Hope, but for you," Rebekah said. Caroline let out a small laugh.  
"For me?" She continued to laugh nervously.  
"Don't pretend like you don't want to see him after all these years, Caroline. You don't have to lie to yourself, not anymore. No more feeling guilty about Klaus and how you felt about him. You're not with Tyler anymore, your friends are not around, just you to act as you please," Rebekah said.  
"My friends still come around to see me, Rebekah. Elena and Bonnie just have to deal with their own lives, we all do, but we still regularly see each other."  
"But this time, they won't judge you. Did they ever?" Rebekah was sounding more and more desperate. And Caroline had eventually stopped lying to herself. It was true, no one judged Caroline for having feelings for Klaus except for Tyler, no one seemed to care. If anyone judged her the most, it was her. And she stopped feeling guilty about that a long time ago, she took in Hope because her fake grudge against Klaus was passed her. She had grown up despite being immortal, she had understood the world better since she was too naive to accept Klaus before, and had really understood the strange characters in which the world possessed. Caroline always felt a connection to Klaus. She knew if she was ever in need of aid, there was this all-powerful guy waiting for her in New Orleans. Caroline smiled at the thought. She did not want to see him because she needed help, she, for once, wanted to help him. To see him for herself, to be reacquainted with Klaus Mikaelson, her enemy turned friend, to who knew what else. It had just been forever since she saw him, Caroline agreed it was time. 

"Okay, I'll go, Caroline said. "Where is he?"


End file.
